


Going To Happen

by Darkshoujo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Don't Judge Me, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a bit of angst, pure fluff, they're in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshoujo/pseuds/Darkshoujo
Summary: The way Jisung was so clueless is making Hyunjin very frustrated. Jisung was looking up at him with his big eyes, it was very cute. And the way Jisung's body was much tinier under him and he didn't even try to break free from Hyunjin's grasp. As if he knew that it was going to happen.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 93





	Going To Happen

Hyunjin watched his annoying friend lying on his Hyunjin's bed all he wanted as if it was his. His annoying friend, Jisung who **finally** realized that someone was staring at him, lifted his head up to look at him. 

" What? " Jisung asked innocently as if he wasn't doing anything wrong. Hyunjin sighed deeply.

" Dude. This is a group project and I am doing all the work here. " Hyunjin whined, he knew Jisung chose to be in his group because he knew Hyunjin would do all the work. Jisung chuckled again, innocently.

They were in Hyunjin's room, working on the group project, at least they were supposed to work together but Jisung didn't help him at all. He flopped onto Hyunjin's bed as soon as they got into the room. It was very natural already since they are close friends.

" Hehehehehe that's exactly why I chose you because i know you'll be kind enough to help me~ " Jisung said and Hyunjin rolled his eyes. Hyunjin wasn't even helping him, he was basically doing everything.

" Of course. " Hyunjin said as he pushed his glasses up as he continued working on the project on his laptop. Hyunjin's eyesight wasn't very bad but he needed it to be able to read comfortably. 

They stayed silent for a little while before Jisung broke the silence with a loud whine.

" I'm boredddddddd. " He said as he rolled around Hyunjin's bed.

Hyunjin clicked his tongue. His friend can be very annoying sometimes. Sometimes he still wondered how in the world he fell for the squirrel boy.

Yes, he fell for Jisung. His closest friend ever. Maybe they can call it fate. They have been friends since children and for some reason they ended up in the same campus as well. That was when Hyunjin started to develop a strange feeling for Jisung.

" Wow you type so fast. "

Hyunjin jumped when he suddenly heard Jisung's voice coming from right in front of him. Hyunjin was on the bed as well, working on the project. But he didn't even realize that Jisung approached him.

" You actually look pretty handsome with your glasses on. Almost as handsome as me. " Jisung said and Hyunjin scoffed. If Jisung keeps this up then he won't be able to focus on the project, it was already hard enough to focus when Jisung was very noisy.

" Why don't you wear glasses outdoors as well? " Jisung asked. Hyunjin looked at him for a while before looking at the project again.

" I look weird with it. " He simply answered because he did think that way. He only wears glasses at home and wears contact lenses when he is outside. Only Jisung knows because Hyunjin wasn't very close with anybody else anyway, so no one ever came over to his house beside Jisung.

" Noooo really you're handsome. " Jisung said and Hyunjin couldn't help but ruffle his hair, a little bit too harshly, making Jisung groaned loudly because his hair became messy.

" Thanks. " Hyunjin answered with a smile before putting back his focus on the project. Jisung giggled before paying his attention back to his phone, still sitting across Hyunjin, too lazy to move.

Hyunjin was very focused on the project until he heard a familiar snapping sound. He quickly lifted his head up and Jisung was frozen, his hand holding up his phone.

" Oops.. "

Jisung must've forgot to turn his phone volume down.

" Hey! " Hyunjin complained, but Jisung didn't listen and proceeded to check the picture he took.

" Wowwww. " His eyes sparkled in amusement.

" Delete! " Hyunjin said placing his laptop away, Jisung looked at him and knew that if he didn't run away Hyunjin would bury him alive.

" The world needs to see! " He said but before he could get up and run, Hyunjin grabbed his leg and he fell flat on the mattress, Hyunjin pulled him by his leg to get him closer like a psychopath that is ready to kill his victim.

" Unfair!!! " Jisung said while laughing.

" Give me your phone or you wanna choose the hard way? " Hyunjin asked, but Jisung shook his head, he likes teasing Hyunjin anyway.

" So you're choosing the hard way. " Hyunjin said. He then tackled Jisung with tickles, Jisung squirmed but still holding his phone hard, not letting Hyunjin to take it.

" That's so unfair!! " Jisung yelled in between his laugh, falling on the bed, back hitting the mattress, Hyunjin was still tickling him.

" That's why give me your phone. " Hyunjin said, Jisung shook his head, he had too much fun teasing Hyunjin but he couldn't help it.

" Never! " He said before trying to push Hyunjin away but Hyunjin grabbed both of his hands and pinned it on the bed, at both sides of his head.

" Gotcha. " Hyunjin said giggling and Jisung giggled as he tried to break free from Hyunjin's grasp.

" You're much stronger than me, this is so unfair! " He laughed while squirming a bit, trying to break free from his grip.

Hyunjin giggled but the next second they both fell into a complete silence, Hyunjin realized something and his heart started to beat harder. Their position wasn't very appropriate and they were actually close to each other and it made Hyunjin nervous now that he realized it.

Jisung looked at him and was a bit confused by the way Hyunjin was looking at him. Both of them stayed quiet for a moment before Jisung opened his mouth to say something.

" H-Hey.. I won't show anybody the photo okay? I was just joking.. " Jisung said, he looked a bit nervous and afraid that Hyunjin was mad at him for real even though that wasn't the cast.

The way Jisung was so clueless is making Hyunjin very frustrated. Jisung was looking up at him with his big eyes, it was very cute. And the way Jisung's body was much tinier under him and he didn't even try to break free from Hyunjin's grasp. As if he knew that it was going to happen. 

Hyunjin leaned down, his face got inch and inch closer to each other until Jisung's voice snapped Hyunjin back to reality.

" H-Hyunjin? "

Hyunjin widened his eyes and quickly pulled his head back, Jisung still got his innocent gaze. Hyunjin let go of him and got off him.

" S-Sorry. " Hyunjin said as he did. Jisung got up and smiled nervously.

" Haha.. it's fine. " He said, but Hyunjin didn't look at him though, not like he didn't want to, he just didn't know how to. At the end, he decided to continue on the project they were working on. Another awkward silence was created.

[The next day]

Hyunjin was in the library. He was choosing a book to read. He finally took a book randomly and opened them, trying to read. But he couldn't focus at all, no matter how hard he tried.

He couldn't stop thinking of what happened yesterday. It was so close and he didn't even know why he did that. He didn't know what got into him but suddenly he was too overwhelmed seeing Jisung yesterday.

He could still remember how he looked up at Hyunjin. It won't leave his head.

Today they met each other like they usually do at the campus but Hyunjin ended up being awkward. Jisung was acting a bit awkward too, but Hyunjin was pretty sure that maybe he was because of how Hyunjin was acting.

But who wouldn't be if they were in their situation.

Hyunjin hit his head hard using the book he was holding and everyone must've heard that, good thing nobody saw him.

" Hey. "

The voice startled Hyunjin. He turned around and saw Jisung standing there.

" Hey. " Hyunjin responded.

" What are you reading there? " Jisung asked. He seemed to be acting more normal now, but the awkward one was still Hyunjin.

Jisung approached him, standing beside him so he could look at the book. There it was, his heart was beating so hard again, Jisung was close to him, not as close as the day before but it still made him nervous.

" Um.. Hyunjin? "

" Sshh i'm trying to read. "

" But.. "

Jisung pointed at the book they were trying to read while looking up at him.

" The book is upside down. "

Hyunjin blinked. Jisung blinked.

" I- I know! Haha! " Hyunjin said as he turned the book he was holding. Jisung lightly hit him while giggling.

" Hahaha what the hell dude. " He said playfully. Hyunjin couldn't help but smiled while blushing a bit.

He's happy that Jisung is very comfortable with him. Jisung is not the type to easily get along with everyone so it made Hyunjin feel special.

That was also the reason why he never had the thought of confessing his feelings to Jisung. He was happy with what he got. It could be better. If he confesses, he could either accept it and he'll be happier or their friendship will break. He didn't want to take the risk.

But the feeling was there again. The heavy feeling was there again.

" By the way… Wanna come over today? " Jisung asked with a smile on his face, bringing Hyunjin back to reality.

" My parents will be at work all day today and i'll be all alone. " Jisung said.

Usually Hyunjin would say yes right away but that day, for some reason, he wasn't feeling very good. He really didn't know why.

" I don't think i can. " Hyunjin answered and Jisung pouted.

" Whyyy??? " He asked while clinging on Hyunjin's arm playfully.

" I kinda wanna take a rest at home. " He said, forcing a smile while slightly pulling his arm away.

Jisung's pouty face turned into a frown as he noticed something was off with his friend. It broke Hyunjin's heart but he really couldn't take it. His heart was feeling something and he couldn't explain what it was.

[Later that night]

Hyunjin was in his room, listening to random songs in his phone while laying down on the bed, eyes glued to the ceiling. He still felt bad for refusing to go to Jisung's house. Maybe he should've said yes? But after what happened, he didn't want to end up doing anything more stupid anymore.

And that also wasn't the only reason why. He shuts his eyes close. Why is the thought of Jisung hurting him like this? It is hurting him in a way that he can't figure out how to explain.

He should be feeling lucky and blessed that he can be this close with Jisung, but it feels like….

It is not enough..

He wanted to be something more for Jisung. Not just a friend.

He remembered he hugged Jisung once when he lost his first pet ever. He could still remember the feeling so clearly. He wanted to hug him again. Wrapping his arms around Jisung's tiny body. Protecting him from anything that can harm him.

He wanted to give soft kisses to Jisung and tell him everyday just how much he loves him.

But of course

he can't

He's just Jisung's friend.

" Ouch. " He mumbled out as he felt as if his heart just bleeded. He couldn't help but feel so broken by the thought of having to hide his feelings forever. 

He really shouldn't be thinking about anything like this at night. He decided to try to fall asleep instead. It was hard, with his head so full of thoughts. But he finally fell asleep.

[The next day]

Hyunjin woke up with a headache. He didn't even feel like getting up that day. His mom knocked on the door.

" Hyunjin! It's time to wake up! It's time to go to school! " She said from behind the door and Hyunjin grunted.

His mom ended up barging into the room.

" Hyunjin! Didn't you hear- Hyunjin? Is something wrong? " She asked and Hyunjin tilted his head to look at her.

" My head hurt and… i feel like my whole body is weak. " He mumbled. She approached him and sat at the edge of his bed, beside him. He rested his head on Hyunjin's forehead.

" Fever. " She said and Hyunjin nodded because he knew.

" If you didn't skip your dinner then your body wouldn't feel so weak. " She said and then Hyunjin noticed something.

" Mom. Are you going somewhere? " He said while pointing at her outfit.

" Well… we're supposed to. Me and your dad took a day off from work. You know… refreshing. " She said and Hyunjin hummed in response.

" But i guess we can do it some other day. I'll stay home for today to take care of you. " She said but Hyunjin shook his head quickly. Quick enough to make his head a bit dizzy.

" It's okay… This is a rare opportunity for both of you guys. I can take care of myself, it's just a fever. I'm not even a kid anymore. " Hyunjin said in a half-joking tone. His mother chuckled.

" Hahahaha. My son is all grown up now, huh? Well… You can always call me or your dad to tell us if you need anything. " She said before standing up.

" Don't worry. " Hyunjin said while smiling, his mother nodded and planted a kiss on Hyunjin's forehead before leaving.

Hyunjin just watched as the door shut closed. He then looked up at the ceiling. He should have eaten something but he just suddenly lost his appetite the day before. Just like what his mom said, he didn't eat anything the night before and it made his body feel powerless.

He reached out for his phone to see notifications. Someone sent him messages and it was Jisung.

  
**Thursday, March 12, 2020**

**Jisung**

**Hey  
Wassup bro (10:46 PM)**

**Hey man  
Are you asleep?  
Wanna play game? (11:35 PM)**

**Well i guess you're asleep (11:40 PM)**

**Friday, March 13, 2020**

**Yo  
Don't forget to wake up (06:08 AM)**

**Where are you bro  
Class starts soon (06:50 AM)**

**Heyyyy teacher's hereeeee  
Okay just kidding  
But really!!! (07:15 AM)**

**What taking you so long? (07:16 AM)**

**(Voice Call Start) (07:19 AM)**

**(Voice Call Cancelled) (07:21 AM)**

Hyunjin wasn't sure at what time he slept but he was sure he didn't see the notification. Maybe because he wasn't very in a good mood. Now he felt a little bad because knowing how Jisung can be a very overthinking person, he must be worried right now because Hyunjin wasn't answering.

He should reply.

**(07:40 AM) I'm not gonna attend any class today**

  
After replying with that he was about to place his phone down again but his phone quickly vibrated again.

Jisung replied to him, really quick.

 **  
What WHY  
** **You must've overslept! (07:40 AM)**  
  


Hyunjin then got himself up into a sitting position, so he could look at his phone more comfortably. Also so he can answer his //best friend//.

 **No ji  
** **I'm sick  
(07:40 AM) Got a Fever**

**Can you tell the teacher for nme please?  
(07:41 AM) *me**

**Omg really?  
Get well soon jinnie )): (07:41 AM)**

Hyunjin smiled. This friend of his is always cute even when he doesn't try. He can be annoying sometimes but Hyunjin just thought that he is super cute at many times.

**Don't worry**   
**I will**   
**(07:42 AM) I'm just laying down right now**

**Have you eat your breakfast???? (07:42 AM)**

**Not yet**   
**I'm alone at home right now**   
**(07:43 AM) Maybe i'll eat later**

**(07:43 AM) Or idk i don't have any energy right now**

**Hyunjin... ):**   
**You're making me worried now (07:43 AM)**

Hyunjin's thumb froze. He couldn't rip his eyes off the last message Jisung sent him. He knew that Jisung is just worried about him because that's what friends do but this just means a lot to him and it made Hyunjin's heart melt.  
  


It is painful that he can't stop loving Jisung like this.

**(07:43 AM) Trust me**   
  


**I'm okay**   
**(07:44 AM) So don't worry**

Hyunjin waited for a while and Jisung didn't reply anymore. Maybe the teacher caught him playing on his phone or something. Jisung wasn't very great at being sneaky anyway. Hyunjin is always the one who tells him when the teacher is coming.

He scoffed at the thought and placed his phone aside.

He stared blankly at the wall. He maybe should eat something, but he didn't feel like eating or even getting up.

He just wanted to sleep.

He lied down to the bed, pulling the blanket to cover himself up to his head. Even though the air conditioner was off he still felt cold. He shut his eyes close and in no time he fell asleep.

But he only got to sleep for 10 minutes before his phone started ringing. He heard it but he ignored it. But the phone rang again, he clicked his tongue and lazily got up, grabbing his phone.

He got a call from Jisung.

" What? "

**_" Wait. Were you sleeping? "_ **

Hyunjin rubbed his eyes.

" I was.. until you decided to call me. Isn't the teacher supposed to be in the class now? " Hyunjin asked.

**_" Of course he's in the class now. "_ **

" And how are you doing a phone call with me now? " Hyunjin asked.

**_" Well… because i'm not in the class. "_ **

" Hm? "

**_" Hyunjin can you open the door please, it's getting cold outside. "_ **

" What? "

**_" Open the door it's- "_ **

Hyunjin hung up and got off the bed, almost tripping. He walked out of his room and towards the front door. He opened the door and there he was. The love of his life, standing there, with his stupid smile.

" What are you doing here? " Hyunjin asked and Jisung didn't even ask if he could get in, he walked inside.

" Screw classes, my friend is sick right now. " Jisung said as Hyunjin locked the door. Jisung placed his bag on the counter and looked at Hyunjin who was just looking at him.

" Wow. " Jisung started before approaching him. He pressed his palm lightly onto Hyunjin's forehead.

" I think the fever is pretty bad. “ Jisung said and backed away a little bit.

“ You should take your medicine. Oh, but you have to eat your breakfast first. “ Jisung said as he roamed through his bag to look for something.

On the other hand Hyunjin was trying to calm his heartbeat down. He couldn’t help but get flustered. He wondered what was actually making him like that, maybe all the tiny incidents that happened just turned him like this.

Jisung sighed when he seemed to couldn’t find anything in his bag.

“ I don’t bring anything with me anyway. Do you maybe have any food at home? “ Jisung asked and Hyunjin snapped himself out of his little thought.

“ I’m not sure. “ Hyunjin answered, more like a mumbe but Jisung could hear him. Jisung was walking towards the fridge but then he saw a bowl on the table. His face lit up when he realized that it was a porridge.

“ Look what i found. “ Jisung said smiling. Hyunjin’s mom must’ve made it before leaving.

“ Now. You. Go to your room and wait as I heat this up. “ Jisung said and Hyunjin didn’t say anything as he walked into his room.

He sat on his bed and got his legs under the blanket, still feeling cold. But his cheeks were definitely not cold, something about Jisung that day just made him look so attractive. Maybe it was the fever, but Jisung was looking so damn cute and handsome that day.

His blonde hair looked so soft he just wanted to run his fingers through it. His smile is also so cute and his cheeks too. Everything about Jisung, he loves it. Everything about him is so perfect.

He is perfect.

Then Hyunjin heard a knock on the door before it was opened and it showed Jisung coming inside with the bowl of warm porridge on a tray. He placed it down on the table beside the bed before walking towards the door again to shut it close.

Beside the bowl, there was already medicine. Jisung really prepared everything. Jisung pulled a chair to sit down beside Hyunjin.

“ Thanks. “ Hyunjin thanked him with a smile.

Jisung lifted the bowl off the tray and took a spoon. Hyunjin reached out his hand but Jisung took a spoonful of the porridge and blew it lightly. And of course Hyunjin knew what exactly was coming.

“ You know i can eat by myself. “ Hyunjin stated but then opened his mouth anyway, letting Jisung feed him.

“ Of course i know. “ Jisung said giggling before repeating the same action.

Hyunjin really couldn’t hide his thin smile everytime Jisung blew the porridge, because it wasn’t actually necessary because it wasn’t very hot. But it just made Jisung even cuter.

After he was done eating, Hyunjin took the medicine. He felt like he got more energy now then before. He wondered if it was from the porridge or was it Jisung.

Hyunjin then layed back down in the bed. It might seem very simple to everyone but it made Hyunjin so happy. A part of him was happy that he was sick. When will he be getting this kind of treatment again?

“ Are you cold? “ Jisung asked.

“ Yeah. “ Hyunjin answered while pulling the blanket all the way up to his neck.

Jisung reached out his hand again to touch Hyunjin’s forehead. Hyunjin sure expected that. What he didn’t expect was Jisung grabbing his hand.

“ It’s weird when someone’s sick.. They are feeling cold but they’re body is actually hot. “ Jisung pointed out.

Jisung then looked at him then smiled brightly. He used both of his hand to held Hyunjin’s hand.

“ My hands are warm, right? “ He chuckled.

Jisung really gave no mercy to Hyunjin’s heart.

“ Y-Yes. “

They stayed like that for a while before Hyunjin said something.

“ But.. I’m still kinda cold. “ Hyunjin said. It really needed a lot of courage to say that.

“ Oh.. “

“ So… Can I hug you please? “

The word slipped out of Hyunjin’s mouth freely. They both looked at each other for a while before Jisung stood up. Hyunjin was so afraid that he was going to leave but instead Jisung got into the bed and laid beside him.

“ Sure~ “ Jisung said happily before hugging him.

Hyunjin was a bit surprised by Jisung’s ‘attack’ but he smiled anyway while pulling him closer. He ran his fingers through Jisung’s hair. It was as soft as he ever imagined. He wondered if it was bad for having Jisung this close, because he was pretty sure Jisung could feel his heartbeat at this rate.

“ Your heart is beating hard. “

Just like Hyunjin expected, Jisung could actually feel it.

“ Is it..? I wonder why.. “ He mumbled and Jisung looked up. They looked at each other in the eyes and this time Hyunjin didn’t even stop himself from leaning down and giving Jisung’s lips a short kiss.

Jisung just looked up. He didn’t look surprised. As if he knew that it was going to happen. He just smiled and Hyunjin pressed another kiss on Jisung’s forehead.

“ Are you not going to apologize this time? “ Jisung asked playfully and Hyunjin chuckled.

“ Sorry. “ Hyunjin said.

Everything seemed to happen so quickly. It felt so unreal for Hyunjin. It was like a dream and if it was a dream, Hyunjin hoped that he would never wake up.

Jisung was in his arms and nothing was going to take him away from Hyunjin. He got everything that he wanted.

Jisung chuckled.

“ Too late. I fell for you. “

Hyunjin giggled before going in for another kiss but Jisung placed his index finger on his lips.

" You're sick right now. What if I'll get sick later? "

" I'll take care of you. " Hyunjin said, grabbing his hand, moving it away.

Jisung whined playfully but still kissed back anyway when Hyunjin kissed him. When Hyunjin broke the kiss, he pressed his forehead against Jisung's.

" I love you. Forever. "

**Author's Note:**

> If you reach this part of the work  
> Thank very much for reading  
> You're the best! Have a nice day (〃ω〃)
> 
> Twitter :@DarkShoujo_


End file.
